a visit from a future boy? or two?
by master-roshies-magazines
Summary: an alternet universe were trunks AND goten come to the present as gotenks instead of just trunks many twists and odd things BE WARNED i am a very odd person but please read and review please im begging you om on my nees begging
1. future gotenks?

Hi de ho my little children

well hi my names nikki and im your host

i was bored and came up with this weird idea its kinda odd but i hope you like it but if you dont well then you can ethier just STOP readin or send me one of those thingies i i cant member wat there called and tell me what was wrong with it but what ever you do DONT COMPLAIN or abuse me about it

--------

okay well imagin this is just wen trunks usaly comes but well u no this time its realy gotenks BUT just so u no trunks is 12 and goten is 11 AND this is like completly different alternitive universes (i no that made no sense) so things will be different! now _imagin imagin imagin imagin_

-------

**Future gotenks**

freeza and king cold arrive while the wimpy z fighters hide

All the z fighters and bulma stood shocked as the mighty freeza and his father king cold came strutting out of there space ship while bulma was whimpering as quiet as possible...for her, the z gang were preparing to make there move when shock horror shock they suddenly realised there was a young boy talking to freezer.

now over at the space ship like a few seconds before that

the mighty freeza and his father king cold came strutting out of there space ship when shock horror shock a young boy came speeding towards them ( man that was kinda repetative) then came to a slow stop just in front of them "who are you and tell me where i can find _goku_ and his stupid friends" hissed freezer "thats for me to no" replied gotenks "why you little ungratefull sod how dare you speek to me like that you shall pay" with that freezer gethered a little(ish) energy ball and shot it at gotenks!

back to the wimpy z fighters

They all stood there amazed, while wondered what this wierd kid was doing when suddenly they saw freeza quickly gather up an energy ball and throw it at the kid when he dissapeared and reapeared floating in the air above freezer he then started laughing well kind of cackeling, now the z fighters were amazed they creped closer and closer to the space ship when sudenly poof... then after the smoke cleared shock horror shock there was two people standing were the wierd cackling kid was a few seconds ago!

one had very familiar black hair and the other had violet hair this was all to much for the z fighters, then shock horror shock and they all died of... shock not reli that was a joke LAUGH my children LAUGH

space ship

"OH NO TRUNKS were two people again"

"WAT DO WE DO"

"RUUUNN AWAY"

"NO goten we can still beat its just a lot less dramatic"

"ok but this is all your fault for gettin us lost"

"my fault you were the one who said lets go get ice cream so its your fault"

"my idea it was your idea to get ice cream"

"well if you didnt have a fight with the ice cream man about the existence of quaddripple choc fudge cock chip ice cream with hundreds and thosands sprinkled on it it would of taken a lot less time goten!"

"oh yer well!"

poor little goten was interupted by freeza

"oh will you be quiet you idiotic slime slurping coackroach crunching freaks tell me wat just happened!"

goten and trunks in unisen " PISS OFF WERE HAVIONG A CONVOSATION YOU..."

"weird ugly freak"

"HAHAHA thats a good one trunks let me think of one... nose picking weakling"

"how dare you speak to me like that you"

"sigh ok goten this is borin lets just finish them off"

"ok baggs king cold"

"AWWWWWW fine"

then shock horror shock with a blast of light they both turned...super sajin!

mwhhhaaa i could leave it hear but no i will keep going just because im nice

z fighters...and bulma

the z fighters stood there flabbergasted ( wow and i thought id never use that word) as the little chibbies bikker over getting lost then somthing about ice cream so on

"...wat the hell is going on here?" stated the flabbergasted (hehe again) krillin

"i hav no idea... wat should we do piccolo?" asked the confused little gohan

then " PISS OFF WERE HAVIONG A CONVOSATION YOU..." every one turned to see the littlies yelling at freezer

"do they hav any idea wat there getting into?"

"i dunno bulma but i hope they do" said yamcha blankely

then shock horror shock pow the littlies turned into super sajins!

--------

mwhahaha i lied im mean and nasty hahahahahahahah

that was reli short! but man it took a wile to write well the next chap will be out soon if people like it...but there will still be another even if you all HATE IT! because im having fun! and its all about me!

now a bit about me because i no all my children out there are just dieing to no

well im in love with vegeta and future trunks i WILL mary them both i dont care wat anyone says! and i think 11 yr old gohan is soo cool i wlll mary him as well i hate goku hes so anoyin ummmmmm i hate dragonball GT its so lame! mainly because they turn trunks into a nerd but also its just plane crap! so just wait a little longer till i finish the next chapter and you can find out a little more about me!

well any way im a crap speller so dont hold that against me ( i think i spelled fighters different every time i wrote it) and yes i do no im messed up

so u better all send me sum reviews or i will ...make the next chapter crappy!

sincerly your master and god


	2. the shocking truth!

hi de ho my chickadies

well i just finished the first and reli wanted to write a nother so here i go

okay i got a review from darksupersayian saying that i should work on spelling so i re-did the first and second chap

anyway ohhhhh this is so much fun writing this hehehehe i love it!

okay i hav to say the BEST fanfiction thingy i have ever ever read would be wish for the past i absalutly loved it i couldnt stop readin it! it has about 85 chapters i think it took me about a month to read! but OMG sooo good its reali funny its about goten wishin to meet his grandpa but it takes him bak in time to meat him reli good we get to see little vegeta and raditz and ohhhh i love it seriously READ IT then i wanna no wat use think of it just because i wanna no ok plz plz read it!

--------

z fighters

they all stood there gobsmacked they were all thinking the same thing: _how could these two weird boys hav just turned super sajin it just wasn't posiable!_

"okay wat just happened they can't they can't be...could they" splurted krillin

"well thats wat my dad looked like when he turned super sajin so maby maby they are"

"but how is that posiable you, kakarot and i are the only sajins left" stated the jealous vegeta

"yer but check out the litteler ones hair...dosent it look like gokus?" pointed out piccolo

"wow whats going on hear guys im soo confused" screamed bulma

trunks and goten fighting

freezar was freaking out he was scared _those boy's they they just turned super sajin like that ape goku!_

the two chibbi super sajins dived down to the father son duow and started a full on asult

goten came flying down and hit king cold square in the jaw as hard as he could and the mighty king went flying backwards crashing straight through a stone wall landing right near the z fighters

trunks on the other hand was flying down at full speed kicked the short once feared monster straight in the gut, freeza fell to the ground winded and coughing up blood trunks was realy annoyd at this "WHAT I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPOSED TO BE STRONG YOUR NOT EVEN WORTH MY TIME YOU WEAK JERK" trunks screamed "ARRRRRR" with that he gathered up an energy ball and shot it straight at the shocked freezers head and blew him into thousands of pieces blood and guts when flying every were " EWWWWWW DAM I SHOULD OF DONE IT FROM A DISTANCE GROSS"

"yer trunks i no wat you mean this guy is pathetic i thought they were suposed to be evil monsters tryin to take over the universe or summin but there just lame!"

"WELL FINISH HIM OFF QUICK IM COVERED IN THIS FREAKS BLOOD I WANNA GO WASH IT OFF!"

"alrite" goten flew to a good distance he had learnt sumthin from wat trunks did "you guys mite wanna move!" he screamed down to the watchin z fighters he gave them a bit to move to a safe distance then "KAAAAAMEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAMEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed the little boy with only a bit of efort, the blast of energy came soaring down to the unconsius king cold and blew him up.

"COOL! TRUNKS THAT WAS FUN!"

"hmmm" trunks was still anoyed the he turned to the scared shitless alians who used to be freezas men and shot out some little energy balls obliverating them all,

then made another slightly big ball and thre it straight at freezas ship

z fighters

they stood there looking at the unconsious king cold on the ground then turned to watch the lavender haired boy atack freeza with ease an watched him fall to the ground,

"this is crazy how could these mere children be able to do all this to freeza and his father it's imposiable!" stampered the freaked out vegeta

then:

"WHAT I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPOSED TO BE STRONG YOUR NOT EVEN WORTH MY TIME YOU WEAK JERK"

"the boy is screaming with discust at freeza's weaknes for kamies sake!" said the agrovated piccolo

then with that the boy made a energy ball and shot it straight at freezas head

"how the hell did he do that so easily those little freaks wiped them out like they were nothing"

"i dunno but i just hope there on our side"

"EWWWWW LOOK AT THAT KID HE'S COVERED IN FREEZAS BLOOD" squealed the freaked out bulma

"you guys mite wanna move!" came a voice above them"

"im with him i think he's about to attack king cold"

with that they all started to fly away

then

"KKKAAAAAA"

"what the hell?"

"MMMEEEEEE"

no way how does he no the

"HHHAAAAAA"

"shit"

"MMMEEEEEE"

"watchout guys"

"HHHAAAAAAA"

"OKAY WAT THE HELL I THOUT WE WERE THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO NEW THAT MOVE?"

"somthin weird is goin on hear guys i realy think we should leave now"

"arrrr to late there cumin over hear"

the two boys landed rite infront of the very scared z fighters

"HIYA my names gote"

"GOTEN wat the hell are you doin were not suposed to tell them our names remember"

"WELL TRUNKS IF YOUR SO SMART THEN WYD YOU SAY MY NAME"

"OHHH SHIT dam it now you told them mine"

"hehe whops sorry"

"okay do you guys wanna tell us wats going on!"

trunks let ou a deep breath "well now we mite as well tell you everthing arr ill regret this okay well me and goten are well from the future you see"

"THE FUTURE" screamed bulma

"well yer where here to warn you about these androids"

"i dont care about the flaming androids i wanna no how youse bacame super sajins!" said vegeta

"wat well easy it just well hapeden i cant remember it was ages ago"

"WAT AGES AGO HOW LONG HAV YOU BEEN ABLE TO DO THIS YOU LITTLE BRATS" screamed the agro vegeta

"hehehe im guessing that your vegeta"

"yer and wats it to you brat"

"hehehe trunks is your son then"

" WAT MY SON HOW THE IS THAT POSIABLE"

" goten you werent suposed to tell them that it was bad enough they new our names"

"OHHHH sorry"

"fine im gunna tell them who you are... every one this is goten goku's son"

"TRUNKS"

"WAT you did it to me"

"but that was an accident you did it purposley"

" wat but but goku's my dad"

"oh wat oh hia gohan WOW this is you little... man this is cool im like the same age as you maby older HAHAHA im older then my big brother"

"what you mean your my little brother"

"YUP sure thing"

" wait you little brat if im your father tell me who's your mother"

trunks blushed "umm well you see ummm my mum is... well you bulma"

"WAT IM YUR MOTHER BUT VEGETAS YOUR FATHER oh no that must mean...oh kami no!

" well yer but well it umm didnt reli last vegeta died a bit after i was born from the androids"

"WAIT but but goten...my dad...died"

"oh shit trunks that reminds melook at the time goku's ariving soon we gotta go"

"oh rite shit com on guys you wanna come see goku?"

"GOKUS ALIVE" they all screamed (except vegeta)

--------

well im reli reli tierd now sooo i have to finish here i think this chap was pretty crap wat do you guys think plz review

we im not gunna rite sumthing about me tonite im to sleepy i no you all will be very very disapointed but use will just hav to wait

also im goin on holiday 2 moro (yay) so i wont be able to up date for at least 10 days sorry please stay faithfull to me though and wait for me that is an order from you god

godbye and i will cyas all later

ta ta

nikki


End file.
